harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Snape(GOTNerd2011)
Sarah Snape is the daughter of Severus Snape and wife of Symon Smith. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1998 and was sorted into Slytherin House. She was made a prefect for her house alongside Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts Years First Year She is first seen at the sorting. She looks confident as she sits on the stool. Seconds later, she is sorted into Slytherin and plops down next to Draco. She is seen again during flying lessons. She watches as Heather tells the Slytherins not to laugh at Neville and tells her that she must like him. She looks angry when Gryffindor wins the house cup. Second Year She looks unimpressed during the DADA lessons, showing that she doesn't care for Gilderoy Lockhart. She screams when he reveals the pixies and frantically runs out when he lets them loose. She starts clapping when Hagrid comes back to Hogwarts, but stops when she sees the look Draco is giving her. Third Year During the Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Buckbeak, she was shown to be somewhat interested by him. She gets upset when Draco is attacked by Buckbeak. She watches in horror as Hermione approaches Draco and punches him. She gasps and calls her a Mudblood, causing her to slap her. A fight breaks out and Hermione accidentally punches Ron when he tries to break it up. Forth Year She goes to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy. They are seen on the dance floor, looking happy. She is seen looking upset during Cedric's funeral. Fifth Year She walks off the train with Draco, wearing a Prefect badge. Sarah seems slightly amused by Umbridge. She joins the Inquisitorial Squad alongside Draco. She is with him and Filch as they spot the Room of Requirement. They run towards it and slam against the wall. Sixth Year She finds Heather in the Great Hall after Harry dueled Draco. She tells her to pass something on to Harry, slaps her and tells her that's what she should give him. She is seen looking upset during Dumbledore's funeral. Seventh Year Heather finds her and tells her that her father died. Sarah starts to accuse anybody who wasn't a Death Eater, but Heather tells her that Nagini killed him among Voldemorts orders, saying his name in front of her. She looks uncomfortable as Draco hugs Voldemort. During the battle, she kills an unnamed Death Eater. Later Years Sarah married Symon Smith a couple years after leaving Hogwarts. In 2006, she gave birth to a boy named Oliver. Appearance Sara has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is of average height. Personality Sarah comes across as cold, but deep down, she can be caring. She actually didn't mind the Gryffindors much, but listening to the way the other Slytherins talked about them, she copied their attitude. She was shown to be lazy and her grades suffered because of it. However, she did well in DADA and in Potions as they both interested her. Relationships Severus Snape Sarah was close to her father. He was easy on her during his class and would help her or have Hermione help her if she was struggling. Symon Smith Sarah met Symon during the sorting. They started dating in the middle of their seventh year and fought alongside each other during the battle. Draco Malfoy Draco and Sarah got along well. They started dating during their fourth year and broke up during their sixth. Vincent Crabbe Sarah thought that he was an idiot. Gregory Goyle Like Crabbe, she thought he was an idiot. Pansy Parkinson Pansy and Sarah were friends at Hogwarts, first meeting during the sorting. She got jealous when she started dating Draco. However, the two remained friends. Harry Potter Sarah was irritated that he got so much attention. She would say that he's only famous for the scar and that since Heather survived too, people shouldn't give him so much attention. Heather Potter Sarah and Heather didn't get along well in their earlier years. At the end of their fifth year, Sarah found out that her godfather died and she said she was sorry for her loss. She also apologized for being rude to her, but they never became friends. Hermione Granger She would chuckle over her for being a know-it-all all the time. Neville Longbottom Sarah thought that he was an idiot and taunted him. She was the one who first mentioned that he and Heather liked each other. Magical Abilities and Skills * Love:Despite her rudeness, she was shown to love people. She cared for her father and Draco. * Honesty: Although she was rude, she was honest. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Even when she felt bad for Heather, she let her know how she felt. Defense Against the Dark Arts Sarah got an "Exceeds Expectations" on her OWL. Potions Sarah got an "O" on her OWLs and was one of the students to continue in NEWT Potions. Possessions * Wand ''' * '''Eagle Owl: She had an eagle owl named Shadow. * Prefect badge: She got one from being the female Prefect of Slytherin House. * Potter Stinks! badge: She wore one during the Triwizard Tournament. Appearances Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Behind the Scenes * In the film adaptations, she is portrayed by Poppy Drayton * She is an only child Category:Slytherins Category:Snape family Category:Death Eaters Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Only children